Used printer cartridges of fax machines, copiers, inkjet printers, and laser printers are often remanufactured. The remanufacturing of printer cartridges may include cleaning, repairing damaged parts, and replacing worn parts. The remanufacturing process may also include refilling the toner hopper with toner. Toner may be introduced into the toner hopper by drilling a hole, refilling the toner, and then covering the hole. Typically, these steps are executed by hand and a drill.
At least one problem with the conventional technique is that the toner hopper is not secured throughout the process. The toner hopper may move during the drilling or the refilling steps, which may add to the time it takes to complete the refilling process. This additional time is undesirable in a high volume re-manufacturing environment. The conventional technique may also expose the toner agitators from coming into contact with the cutting device used. These problems may add toner refilling time and hassles, which is undesirable in a high volume re-manufacturing environment. Methods and apparatus for effectively refilling the cartridge with toner are desired and are addressed by the present invention.